<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just You Wait by operacricket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053669">Just You Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/operacricket/pseuds/operacricket'>operacricket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Beating, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Prompt Fill, Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/operacricket/pseuds/operacricket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill:<br/>The crew is captured and restrained in a dungeon, even Yennefer is subdued. The bad guys decide that to torture Geralt most they are going to take his bard into the next room and make him listen while they make him scream.</p><p>There's plenty of screams alright.</p><p>They don't belong to Jaskier.</p><p>Turns out our bard is a lot more than human and is more than capable of taking care of himself. After slaughtering the bad guys he casually strolls in and saves them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just You Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Kinkmeme fill. I swear to god I'm working on Misadventures and Metamours, I just... keep writing other stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Witcher.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t respond.</p><p>Perhaps it would have been better for all of them to cooperate, but he’d watched them chain Yennefer with power dampening cuffs, watched them shove Jaskier out of the way so that their commander could plant himself in front of Geralt. The three of them weren’t getting out of this unscathed, and he planned to make these men regret it.</p><p>He’d tested the chains on his arms and legs. Despite anchoring him to the wall at a dozen different points, they wouldn’t hold him forever, but it wasn’t him he was worried about. </p><p>“We have a couple of questions for you.”</p><p>Of course they did. </p><p>“Now, gentlemen.” Jaskier was the only one of the three of them free to move about the cell. So of course, the bard was standing directly between their captors and Yennefer. He’d lost the fight to keep them away from Geralt, and if they really wanted to go after her, he’d lose that fight too. </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt cautioned. He was ignored.  </p><p>“I’m sure we can settle this equitably.”</p><p>“Of course,” the man agreed, smiling sharply at Geralt. “No one has to get hurt. Just tell us where you’ve hidden your Child Surprise.”</p><p>Geralt grunted.</p><p>“No child here,” Jaskier said. “I’m not sure I know who you’re talking about.” </p><p>The first blow to Geralt’s gut brought Jaskier stepping forward, objection on his lips. He made it within arm’s reach of the commander before they shoved him back against the wall, a guard at each arm, restraining him.</p><p>“Stop it,” Jaskier hissed. “There’s no reason to do this. We don’t know where the child is.”</p><p>Another series of blows actually managed to drag a sound out of Geralt, a growl of pain when his head smacked back against the stone. </p><p>“Don’t!”</p><p>“Shut it,” one of the men restraining Jaskier snapped. </p><p>“Up yours,” Jaskier responded and then gasped as the man drove a fist into his side, causing him to drop to the ground. </p><p>Geralt’s head snapped straight again, growl deepening.</p><p>“Geralt,” Yennefer warned, the first she’d spoke in this place. He dropped his eyes away from Jaskier, forced himself to focus. To not give them away. She had her stone cold sorceress face on, and he had to follow suit. Jaskier was protesting enough for the three of them. </p><p>“Tell us where she’s gone. Who you gave her to.”</p><p>Geralt ground his teeth, silent even when a series of blows pummeled into him. They caught his ribs, his nose, and he shoved down the noises trying to escape his throat as their fists left him bruised and bloodied. They were asking him questions, but he barely heard it over the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Jaskier swearing, struggling, threatening. Between his eyelids, he could see the bard being restrained from coming his aid, the fool, shoved repeatedly to the ground and kicked back against the wall. Yennefer had gone pale, despite her emotionless mask.</p><p>“Enough,” the leader ordered. </p><p>Geralt spat blood to the side. Jaskier gasped his name.</p><p>“It seems only one of you is interested in singing. I suppose I couldn’t have expected pain to do much against a Witcher.” </p><p>Far from relief, Geralt felt a surge of panic welling up in him. </p><p>“How about a little leverage instead? Bring the bard.” </p><p>His breath fled his lungs. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“You may be able to shrug pain off. I imagine your sorceress can as well. But what about the little musician?”</p><p>Geralt lunged against his chains when the guards grabbed Jaskier, hauling him up by the hair and out of the cell. “Don’t you touch him. Fuck.”</p><p>The guard laughed, twisting his hand to make Jaskier arch to the side in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his scalp. “Ow, no, <i>fuck</i>,” Jaskier protested, flailing hands catching for the guard’s wrist. </p><p>“He has nothing to do with this,” Geralt snarled. “Jaskier!”</p><p>“Do you have anything to say? You know how to make it all stop.”</p><p>“I’m going to tear your limbs from your body.”</p><p>The commander tutted and turned to follow out of the cell. “Don’t worry, we’re not going far. You’ll be able to hear him scream.”</p><p>Geralt surged hopelessly after them, unable to even get to the door that was slamming shut.</p><p>“Geralt,” Yennefer whispered. He knew he was giving them what they wanted. He knew. But he couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Jaskier!”</p><p> </p><p>The screams started quickly. </p><p>Horrible, terrified screams, choking off in pain. </p><p>It sounded like someone was dying.</p><p>It wasn’t Jaskier.</p><p>He and Yennefer stayed frozen from the first sound, listening intently for the familiar voice as, in the next room, men howled and a fight raged. </p><p>Then everything went silent.</p><p>Geralt couldn’t breathe.</p><p>A door creaked loudly, followed by a single set of footsteps, and Jaskier stepped out into the hallway, looking abashed and entirely unharmed.</p><p>“Jaskier." The word felt punched out of him, his voice cracking with relief. “How--?”</p><p>“Now, you have to promise not to get mad.”</p><p>Geralt’s intense stare stayed fixed on him. Neither of them moved.</p><p>When he didn’t receive the promise he’d asked for, Jaskier threatened, “I will leave you in there.” </p><p>They both knew he wouldn’t.</p><p>A few more moments passed, and then he sighed and stepped over, shaking the keys nervously, and opened the cell door.</p><p>He stepped into the cell and went to Yennefer first. </p><p>Geralt watched him sharply while he removed the magic dampeners and helped her to her feet. She dusted herself off, already regaining color in her face and the poise in her body, and reached up to pat his cheek. “You’re cute, but I’m not going to protect you from this conversation.”</p><p>Despite the pout on his face, she turned him away, pointing him back towards Geralt. True to her word, when the chains dropped free of Geralt’s wrists, she didn’t stop Geralt from whipping them both around and shoving Jaskier firmly against the wall.</p><p>“Explain, bard.”</p><p>“You’re not happy I escaped their terrible clutches unscathed?”</p><p>“Oh, I could weep,” Geralt said flatly. “Did you kill them?”</p><p>Jaskier set his jaw, pout becoming a stubborn, defiant look. “They hurt you. I didn’t like it.”</p><p>Geralt softened a little bit but then doubled down. “Since when could you take on a dozen soldiers single-handed?” </p><p>It was impressive that Jaskier had managed to keep any secrets at all, given how plainly his thoughts crossed his face. Like now. The clear and obvious guilt. </p><p>“Since always?” He smiled nervously. “To be fair to me, you never asked if I could fight.”</p><p>“Given the number of times you got the shit kicked out of you, it wasn’t a leap of logic.”</p><p>“It’s much safer for us all if people assume that the only dangerous ones here are the very scary witch and Witcher. No one bothers to defend against the weak, helpless, <i>human</i> bard.”</p><p>“You let yourself get hurt because of a ruse?” And that was the crux of the matter, the thing that caused Geralt’s stoicism to crack and a note of emotion slip through. How many times had he almost lost Jaskier when the idiot could have protected himself?</p><p>“I would never have let any of us die for it,” Jaskier insisted. “You have to believe me. I--”</p><p>Geralt shook him in frustration, cutting the words off with a shove against the wall. “I don’t have to do anything.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jaskier agreed with a wince. Geralt eased up his grip. “But Geralt, I would have stepped in. I swear it.” They fell into silence for just a few heart beats, but even that seemed to be too much for Jaskier. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. It just got harder and harder to tell you the longer we’d known each other. I just kept telling myself it was safer for all of us if no one knew that I wasn’t… useless.”</p><p>“You’ve never been useless,” Geralt growled, an old sore spot. </p><p>Jaskier smiled weakly at him and waited. He let him pin him in place. Let him breathe through it and figure out what he wanted to do next.</p><p>“What are you?”</p><p>Jaskier pursed his lips, obviously not liking the hurt Geralt couldn’t keep out of his voice at the question.</p><p>“Jaskier. You said you let people assume you’re human. What are you?”</p><p>He held his breath, but there was no good way to do this. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>And that was what broke him. “I’m a dragon,” he said in one quick exhale. </p><p>“You… what?”</p><p>“Just a small one!” Jaskier chattered, mouth running away now that the secret was out. “Borch is... something like my grandfather. How do you think he knew to pick you of all Witchers to help save Myra’s egg? I was going to tell you after the whole <i>dragon hunt</i> thing was settled, but if you’ll remember correctly, you were rather rude to me at the time.”</p><p>“You’re a dragon.”</p><p>Jaskier shifted uncomfortable under his gaze. “Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you here?” Geralt demanded.</p><p>Jaskier flinched like he’d been struck. “Because I love you,” he said quietly. Silence hung between them.</p><p>“Geralt,” Yennefer cautioned. </p><p>The Witcher growled but let Jaskier up. </p><p>He delicately dusted himself off, not meeting Geralt’s eyes. “Shall we get out of here?” And then, before he could receive an answer, he brushed past them both and out in the hall.</p><p>Geralt looked helplessly at Yennefer, who gave him a scathing look and gestured for him to follow. The silent argument took two, maybe three seconds, but Jaskier was already halfway out of the prison. </p><p>When they were outside, he stayed apart from the two of them, crossed his arms defensively across his chest. Geralt would have to say something. When they got back to safety, this conversation would apparently have to continue. Yennefer open up a portal. Geralt stepped towards it, ready to be done with the place, but she grabbed his arm and he realized with a start that Jaskier wasn’t following. </p><p>“Are you coming?” she asked. </p><p>“Am I invited?” Jaskier asked at the same time Geralt answered, “Of course he’s coming.”</p><p>Shock and the terrible realization that he’d put his foot in his mouth jolted through him. Jaskier huffed and put his fists on his hips. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. You're acting like you didn’t even know me anymore. It’s not a far leap to assume you don’t want me around.”</p><p>Geralt ached at the hurt in his voice. He tried to put everything he meant--that it didn’t matter what Jaskier was, that he loved him--into his words when he said, “I want you around.”</p><p>“Fine then.”</p><p>“Fine,” Geralt agreed.</p><p>Yenn made a very aggrieved sound and gestured towards the swirling magic. “Boys, if you’re finished bickering, some of us are magically exhausted from being suppressed all day and can’t hold this portal open much longer.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, coming,” Jaskier agreed, slipping forward and catching her hand.  He turned and stretched out his other for Geralt, who rolled his eyes and took it. Jaskier beamed and none of the rest really mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>